


Four Words

by Medie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Day 13, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Words, four drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Words

**  
_"Beginning"_   
**

Kate's lucky. Her mother's never been interested in grandchildren and she's never really felt the same drama some of the women around her feel. Her biological clock's probably popped a widget or something, but she doesn't mind. It's easier this way.

It doesn't mean she doesn't need the itch scratched now and then, she does, but she's not watching the calendar and wishing for a wee lil' Freelander nipping at her heels.

Still, watching Hank with one of the refugees, a tiny thing with eyes the colour of the sunset, she can't say the idea doesn't sound a little sweet.

 **  
_"Dark"_   
**

She's still getting used to the idea of the Sanctuary. Mostly, day to day, she's fine with it. She fits in, she does her thing, and sometimes she can make Magnus do that thing where she shakes her head and smiles. Moments like that she fits here. She's comfortable. She can joke with the Big Guy, flirt with Hank, and make Will blush so much his ears almost glow, and it's really is pretty awesome.

Then night falls. The darkness crowds in and she feels like an outsider. Like the shadows know she doesn't really belong.

Kate hates the dark.

 **  
_"Cold"_   
**

Shucking out of her parka, Kate frowns. "I just want to know why it's always me? Why do I score the cold ones?" She's rubbing her arms, pacing back and forth Henry's lab, and he is totally laughing at her. "Just once can't I go to Tahiti or something? Hawaii maybe. Bikinis, surfing, and hot, sticky nights? I've totally earned it."

Henry makes a noise, helpless a little, kind of like a whine and she whirls around. "Hank? You okay?"

He's staring at her, weird look on his face, and Kate smiles wide. Suddenly, she's not so cold after all.  
 ** _  
"Free"_**

She understands Druitt's vendetta sometimes. Kate's got some seriously bad karma waiting for her, all the shit she's done for the Cabal storing up for a majorly bad payoff, and evening the scales a little sounds pretty good.

She does what she can when she can, but it's never going to be enough.

Kate can understand more than she should. She doesn't think Magnus can. Not with this. She's never hard the kind of blood on her hands that Kate and Druitt do. Kate's never killed outright, but with the Cabal, that doesn't mean a damn thing.

Yeah, she understands.


End file.
